Help From A Flicker
by Espybree26
Summary: Katie, new from another forest, is being set up for a lengend, but first she needs to find her partner to go through with this.
1. Chapter 1

I look around the new building. New smells, strange pokemon, nothing familiar but myself. Everyone seemed to know eachother from pervious years in the same forest. I had no care for the forest i had come from and the forest before that. I was going to all my classes today. ^I'll make friends there^ I thought.

I enter my first class called "home room". One pokemon walked up to me...maybe a Meowth? I've only heard of them...

"Hello, I'm Ashley. What's your name?" she asked in a happy voice.

"Katie." I smiled at her. Why was she so nice to me? She had just met me.

"You don't seem to know anyone too well..." she mentioned.

"I came from the Okazakii Forest last year." I kept smiling. Her happiness must be speading.

A grand ring came to my ear drums. She glided off to her first class of four. I could tell she was about to evolve. I went out the door and went with the crowd of pokemon heading toward to the end of the school. I saw room 1012, pokemon evolutionary paths. I slinked into the room and looked at the desks. They were in the common arrangment of rows and columns. Little slips of paper, one on each desk, had names and speices on them. I looked for mine. My name was on a desk close to the front. ^Great^. I looked at the teacher's desk almost directly infront of me. He was the scariest looking alakazam I had ever seen, levitating more than twenty books. He looked up at me. All the books fell to the floor and he stared for a minute. I looked away. ^How weird^. Other pokemon stared to enter talking and laughing amoungst one another. Shinx, sunflora, starly, wurmple, Jiglypuff,stantler, ekans, totodile, chimchar, snivy, and drantini all entered the room, one by one. They looked for they're names, and eventually sat down.

"Alright, now that we are all here, let's take roll..." I tune out and go off in a different direction.

Before I know it, the next bell rings. I head to the other end, heading there as fast as I can. Room 127: skills development.

As I entered the room, I saw a blue figure with ribbons dancing around its purple hair, walking on all four feet.

"Hello, there.I'm your new teacher, Ms. Lock."

"What pokemon are you?" I questioned the strange creature.

"I am what you call a suicune" She smiled.

"I've never seen a pokemon like you before." I stood in awe of her.

"It's ok." She began to set out circular glasses out on her desk. "This is a TM." She explained.

I picked one up labeled "shadow ball" and thoughts started to rush to my head. It showed me making a purple sphere to attack opponents with. The circle snapped in half. The teacher looked at me. She smiled and went back to work. I sat in the desk I had taken the TM off of. I could feeling myself getting redder. ^I'm such a clutz...damn these big paws of mine.^ Other pokemon entered the scene. They all stared at my reddened face under my red-brown fur.

"Hello, students. I am Miss Lock, your skills devolpment teacher. Pick any seat with a TM you can learn. And don't try to fake it. I'll know."

"What an asshole." I heard a low, gravaly voice behind me.

"I know, but I'd tap that shit any day," said a smoother tone.

I turned to face them. "You keep your fucking mouths shut."

"And what are you gonna do if we don't, you stupid chick?" The gravaly voice spoke. I noticed it was a geodude.

"I'll kick your ass." I hopped out of my chair. My fur stood on end.

"Dude, you wanna look like a pussy?" A rattata, the smoother voice, whispered to him. He went to his seat.

The geodude grumbled and got in his. I sighed with relief and slid into my desk. The teacher went on about all the moves a suicine could learn from TMs. The bell rang and I began to walk out. An absol caught me by one of my tails with his mouth. He let go and spoke to me as I whipped around.

"You got some gut, little miss." He grinned at me. I half-smiled back at him. "See you in class tomorrow." He pranced off. ^I though absols were an inch or to larger.^ I shrugged it off.

I slumped to my next class of battle training. I never was a good fighter. Thankfully, the geodude wasn't there but the absol I had met stood next to a roselia, conversing about something I could care less about. He pranced over.

"Hey, you. Nice to see you again. Come with me." He began to pick me up by the scruff and carry me over.

"Blade, no inappopriate touching in class," a poliwrath yelled. The absol set me down gently.

"Sorry, coach," he called. Apparently, Blade was his name. We were already sitting next to the grass pokemon.

"Blade, is this your girl? Man, cause she's too cute for you." He winked at me. I glared at him.

"Darrel, this is that chick."

"Dude, you gotta be joking." He slid up next to me. "By the way, you doing anything tonight?" He raised his eyebrows in his hopes that I wasn't.

"Ya, I do." I punched him in the arm.

"Aw, man. That hurt." He rubbed his arm with his rose for a paw

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I smiled sweetly and slugged him again.

He laughed. "You're alright, girl."

"Say," Blade remarked, "we don't know your name. What is it?"

Just then the bell rang. The poliwrath spoke again.

"I am your coach for this year and don't you forget it. You "cadettes" will call me Coach and nothing more. Are we clear?" he raised his voice.

Mumbles came from the small pokemon before him.

"Are we CLEAR?" he raised his voice at us.

"Crystal, sir," Blade piped up. Other pokemon followed his example. Coach blinked in appreciation at him. Blade nodded.

"You can talk until the bell rings." Coach waddled awkwardly into his office. This would be an interesting class. I noticed a small pokemon out of the corner of my eye creeping towards us. I whipped around and saw it was a metapod. It stood still as I watched it.

"Hey," I called. The bug quivered in fear. "Come here." He inched closer to us until he was part of our circle.

The other two guys looked at each other, puzzled why I called him over.

"What's your name, hun?" I asked him in a sweet voice.

"H-H-Henry." His voice shook as he recited it. "What's your n-name?"

"I'm Katie." I smiled at him. He slowly smiled back at me.

"So that's your name," the roselia said as he put his blue rose on my shoulder. I moved so he couldn't reach. Blade laughed as his friend fell to the floor.

"Dumbass..." Blade tackled his friend as me and Henry watched at laughed as the two tumbled around on the floor.

Before I knew it, the period was over, and I was heading to the last class of the day, Famous Pokemon. I had always hated this subject: a subject of dead or old pokemon. How stupid. I entered the class, and there was the teacher. The fire on its tail and the wings on its back told me the creature was a charizard, yet its soft eyes told me of its kindness. Older pokemon had told me charizards were vicious. I guess they were wrong.

"Hello, there. You're an intresting little critter aren't you?" The voice indicated the fiminity of her. "My, how many tails you have." She smirked at me. "What's your name, dear?"

"Katie." I bowed in respect.

"Please, take a seat. I'm your new teacher, Mrs. Lox." She sat at her desk as other students walked in and took random seats, chatting until the bell rang. I stared at the board as the class went on. In the middle of her lecture, she caught my attention with a prophocey.

"Legend has it," she began, "that two fire pokemon, bearing many the flames of love, will enter the cavern and face many challenges. When, and if, they conquer these tasks, they may have the power even humans wish to posses. The power is so great, it can destroy or save the world." The bell rang louder in my ears. "Well, it's time for everyone to go home. Goodbye." She smiled and waved us all out.

I exited the school without encountering anyone I had met earlier. I walked myself home in silence, yet I felt like I was being watched from behind. I entered my house, but before I even closed the door, a bottle smashed next to the entrance. I looked at the arcanine in front of me.

"KATIE!" He hugged me with his over sized body compared to mine. "I love you, baby girl." His fur engulfed me as he spoke.

"Dad, go to bed, please?" I gently pushed him off.

"Nahhh, I'mma stay up awwllll night." He swayed as he stepped from two paws to the others.

I sulked to my bed room I had made out of sticks myself. I froze as I saw a shadow in the corner of my room.

"Who's there?" I accused the corner of being a pokemon. I approached as the purple ball appeared in my head. I felt a powerful ball form in my mouth.

"It's only me, Katie. Calm down." The ball shrank as I reconized the white fur along with the black blade on the shadows head.

"Blade?"

"Yeah, I felt something bad was going to happen, so I followed you home." He smiled as he looked deep into my eyes. I let him see my soul. "Are you ok?"

"My dad is drunk again is all..." I laid on my bed. "It's been a long day. Can I...?"

"Oh, yeah sure." I curled up. He came up and kissed me on the forehead. "Good night." He lept out my window and was gone.

I blushed and closed my eyes. Finally, the day was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze had been going to this same pokeschool for 2 years, and now, he was starting his third and final year. ^I hope some of my friends are in my classes^ he tought as he walked to his first class of skills devolpment. Since he had missed home room, he went straight to his favorite teacher, Ms. Lock.

"Good morning, Blaze. It's nice to see my favorite quilava." She made a wide smile at him as he smiled back at her.

"Morning, Ms. Lock." He took a TM, just like the last two years, and learned a new move. He closed his eyes as he saw himself turning into a wheel of fire and hitting an opponent. The TM snapped, and he sat in the desk. The other students walked in. He saw his friend, Kelly the sunflora. He walked over to her.

"Hi, Blaze," she said in her usual, cheery voice.

"Hi, Kelly. How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever." He lowered his flame heat before he hugged her green stem for a body. The late bell rang as they both went to their seats. Ms. Lock talked about the moves a suicune like her could learn until the bell rang for the third time that day. He went to a room he had never been to before, room 908. This was the subject of Famous Pokemon. He calmly walked to the class. As he walked, something caught his eye. He turned and saw a beautiful pokemon he had never seen before. It had cute curls on the top of its head and many tails. He stood in awe as the pokemon walked away.

He stumbled to his classroom and took a seat. He looked at the teacher. He saw her blue bow against her orange skin.

"Hello, I'm Blaze." He looked at her name plate on her desk. "You must be Mrs. Lox."

"It's nice to meet you Blaze. And you are correct, I am Mrs. Lox." She smiled as many more students entered the class room, most being his friends from previous years. They all had group conversations before the bell rang again. As soon as it did, she began to speak of a story.

"Legend has it, that two fire pokemon will be in love and have power to destroy or save the world." She look directly at Blaze and smiled at him.

He looked around, and he realiesed that he was the only fire pokemon in the class. He sank in his seat. The bell rang loudly again. All the smaller pokemon left the room, and he followed along to go to his next class. Battle training had always been his favorite class, even if had only been in a real fight once. He strolled in as he saw the pokemon from earlier with the curls on is head. As he moved closer, he noticed it was a girl. Blade picked her up. ^Oh shit^ and he backed away. Blade had beat him up on the first day he had ever been there at school. He wasn't about to walk into that mess. He went to go with his friends in another part of the room.

"Blade, no inappopriate touching in class," the Coach yelled. Blade set down the cute pokemon and replied to him his apology. Blaze conversed with his friend and glaced at the pokemon next to Blade every once in a while. Just then the bell rang.

"I am your coach for this year and don't you forget it. You "cadettes" will call me Coach and nothing more. Are we clear?" he raised his voice.

Mumbles came from the small pokemon before him.

"Are we CLEAR?" he raised his voice at us.

"Crystal, sir," Blade piped up. Other pokemon followed his example. Blaze mouthed the words but didn't copy his enemy

"You can talk until the bell rings." Coach waddled awkwardly into his office, and that's just what they did.

Blaze kept dozing off, and Blade would glare at him for staring at the cute pokemon. He talked to his group about everyones' summer. When the bell rang, he tried to get closer to the pokemon, but other pokemon blocked him from her. ^Cock-block^ he thought as he went to his final class of the day.

It was in room 1012, evolutionary paths with Mr. Ting. He was the only teacher from a different forest. He walked in, and noticed a meditating alakazam ^That must be him.^ He found a desk with a slip of paper labeled _BLAZE, QUILAVA_. Other pokemon came in and sat down at their own desks with the paper that contained their name and speicies. He sat in the seat as he burned the paper to ashes. The bell rang again. The teacher talked all class about things most pokemon already knew. As the bell rang for the last time that day, Blaze rushed out the door with a quick attack. He stopped as he forgot where he was suppose to go. He went down the left hall and went outside. He began racing home.

He arrived home just as his mother, a delcatty, walked in the door.

"You win again, Blaze." She laugh as he went up to his room. He had constructed it out of rocks so he wouldnt burn it down. He heard his typhlosion father come home, talking with his sister, Haily the skitty. He didn't want to deal with them. He past out on his bed made out of mareep wool, and he had many dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

I see an espeon and an umbreon. I watch from the bushes as they begin to fight over something predetermined. It starts to rain as the first strike is made by the umbreon. The espeon looks at her friend. The umbreon looks as if he doesnt know her. She closes her eyes. He makes the second blow and it's the final one. She falls over. I scream as I jump to see if she's alright. He stares at me with hatred, and he lunges for me.

I perked up my ears.

"Kate, breakfast!" my father yelled from the entrance.

I slowly got up from my bed, regreting the moment I had woken up. ^What did my dream mean?^ I shoke my head to forget about it. Time for another day of school. Time to meet others again. Time for another headache.

I came down, and there was his royal fluffyness with some oran berries. I grabbed one with my oversized paw and bit into the blue ball. It was spectacular. I looked at the clock, and I rushed out the door.

I was nearly to the school's front door when suddenly a quilava jumped in front of me. I backed up a little, scared if he would attack me.

"Please, wait, he said through his panting. He looked me straight in the eye as if I had a dead brother. "You're amazing," and he hugged me.

I blinked. ^What just happened? Who is this kid?^ I hugged him back. I felt something wet on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he sniffled. "I thought you wouldn't accept me if I cried like this."

"It's ok." I pet his fire for a mane. He nudged his head closer to me.

"Could you-" I felt him knocked from my grasp.

"What are you doing hugging HIM?" Blade looked at me accusingly.

"Blade, calm down. No one was hurt-"

"Except me," the quilava cried out. Blade hit him again and he fell.

I screamed like in the dream. I flew to the pokemon's side.

"Blade, what is your problem?" I said as the quilava coughed loudly.

"HE is." The dark pokemon walked in as the bell rang for first period. The quilava collapsed in fatigue from the absol's blade.

I gently nudged the fire pokemon on the ground. He doesnt move, so I put him on my back and carried him to my house. The arcanine is at work so I know it's safe. I softly laid him in my bed and put some mareep wool on him. I silently exited the room. ^Screw school, why would Blade do that to a poor creature so vilently?^ So many questions buzzed in my head but one stuck and elimated the others. ^What was this kids name?^

I let the hours pass, and calling the school to say a quilava wouldn't be coming in due to sickness, I lay on the straw couch and dozing in out of consciousness. The newly injured creature emerged from the room. I sat up to acknowledge him.

"Hello," he said as he smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my friend. What did you say youre name was?"

"Oh, I'm Blaze. It's nice to finally meet you." He sat next to me, and, in response, I jumped to the other end of the couch.

"I'm Katie," I smiled at him.

"What a pretty name," which made me blush. He seemed lonely as he looked me in the eyes. "What time is it?" he asked as he looked at the clock. He almost rushed out the door.

"Blaze, cool it. I called the school and told them you were sick and called myself your aunt."

"What about you?" Honestly, I think this guy just likes questions.

"I'll be fine, really." I waved it off. He gave me a determined look. "I can't call in. I'll have my dad do it later."

"What about your mom?" There we go, he hit the water works.

Tears rolled down my face as I looked away from him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok." I laid down in front of him and cried. I felt him lick my bangs. I didn't care, I needed to cry.

"Do you want to get out of here? We could just walk," he mentioned as I walked out of the bathroom to erase the tears. I nodded, and we began to walk into the forest.

We walked in silence. We barely knew each other, but we walked, paw for paw. When in a small field, I felt a shiver run down my back, prickling my run. I jumped around.

"I can feel them, too." He faced the opposite direction. A pack of absols unflured from the shadows.

"We have you," said the leader.

^Blaze?!^ I was knocked unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaze got off his bed, too small for him. He went down the stairs. He looked outside. ^I'm going to be late, again.^ he tought as he turned the corner. He stood there as he saw his father and mother physically battling in an open area of the house. They both turned to look at him, and, as soon as they looked, he ran. He didnt care where, just away from what he just saw.

He looked up. There stood his school, the one place he didn't want to be. He looked at the doors. There she was. The beautiful pokemon from gym class. Blaze ran in front of her, but she looked taken aback.

"Please, wait," he said, trying to regain his breath. He looked her in the eyes. She looked confused. "You're amazing," and he hugged her as if she was his only friend. He began to cry as if that was the case, too. "I'm sorry," he sniffled. "I thought you wouldn't accept me if I cried like this." He waited for a sign of rejection.

"It's ok." She laid her paws in his fire. He put his face closer to hers, to cover his tears.

"Could you-" he couldn't finish with the wind knocked out of him.

"What are you doing hugging HIM?" Blade looked at the vulpix accusingly.

"Blade, calm down. No one was hurt-" she went to retaliate

"Except me," Blaze cried out. Blade hit him again, and he fell. He heard a scream, and he blacked out.

He saw a winged pokemon with a strange aura. She came up to me. She looked like the brick red pokemon he found so beautiful. She kissed his forehead.

"Don't believe all is well," she began, "for it is just begining of your journey"

"what journey?" He saw her body had begun to fade. "Wait, don't go!"

He sat up, in a strange place; he looked around. There was a doorway, which he went through. He went into a room the arch led to, which looked like the main entrance. There was a couch. The vulpix stood up from it.

"Hello," he said as he smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm sorry about my friend. What did you say youre name was?" She was so cute.

"Oh, I'm Blaze. It's nice to finally meet you." He tried to sit next to her, but she avoided him like the pleague

"I'm Katie," she smiled at him. His heart melted right there

"What a pretty name," which made her blush. She really was the cutest. "What time is it?" he asked as he looked at the clock. He almost rushed out the door.

"Blaze, cool it. I called the school and told them you were sick and called myself your aunt."

"What about you?" he asked, worried about her school record as well.

"I'll be fine, really." She waved her paw at him. He would not give up."I can't call in. I'll have my dad do it later."

"What about your mom?" Something cracked with in her.

She started to cry and cry hard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok." She laid down. He tried to confort her by licking her bangs. He didnt know what else to do.

"Do you want to get out of here? We could just walk," he tried to give her some freedom after making her cry. She nodded solemly. They began to walk through the forest.

Quietly, they walked into the forest. Step by step, they walked together, not caring where they went. There was a beautiful clearing. A slight breeze blew, and Blaze smelt the darkness. Katie jumped and looked around.

"I can feel them, too." He faced the opposite direction. A pack of absols unflured from the shadows.

"We have you," said the leader.

^Not again...^ His mind went black for the second time that day


	5. Chapter 5

I open my eyes from the most unpleasent sleep I had ever had. I look around and try to recall what happened. I see bars made of rock; all the other exits are blocked by boulders. ^Damn.^ I needed to find my way out of this fix.

"Hey, Katie. Are you awake?" I hear a voice on the other side of the barrier.

"Ya, I am. Who's there?"

"It's Blaze. Remember, we took a walk, and I got us into this mess." A fire began to glow on the other side.

"It's not your fault. It's not like you knew this would happen." I smiled weakly at him. His eyes looked directly into mine, and I began to feel warm. Maybe it was just the fire.

I turned to look at the exit. There was a crack, letting light seep through. I looked at him again. The corner of his mouth turned up, making me copy him like a mirror.

"Do you think you could squeeze through the bars?" I whispered to him, hoping no one heard.

He tried to get his head through, but he couldnt get passed his eyes. placing my paw on his nose, I pushed him back gently.

"What is your move set?" he whispered back to me.

"I only know shadow ball, will-o-wisp, extrasensory, and fire fang." I hid my face in shame.

"Wow, you're pretty skilled." He beamed at me. "I know flame wheel, strength, tackle, and double team." He paused; I felt his eyes on my skin, burning through my fur. "Kate, if we make it out of here, can I ask you out?"

I froze, staring at him like it was dream. He had been the first pokemon to ever say that to me.

"Why would you want to date me? I'm too ugly for anyone to be seen with me." I looked at the ground, not knowing what else to say.

"Katie..." He backed up to the wall of his cell, and Blaze charged at me. I curled into a ball not knowing what else to do to defend myself. I heard the cracking of a rock. I look up, and he was looking down. I slowly got up as his gaze followed mine, and he hugged me. I hugged him back. "You're beautiful," he whispered into my ear. I reddened.

"Then, if I won't embaress you, maybe I could do that for you." I smiled widely, like I had done when I was little. "But let's get out of here first." Then, it hit me. "Use strength on that boulder."

"I've never done it before. I never fought in my life." He seemed embaressed and, yet, proud about this fact.

I smiled at him. "You can do it. I know you're strong enough." He glanced at me and headed for the sliver of light. He turned to me as if to ask if it was right; I nodded.

He pushed on the boulder, but it only budged a little. He looked back at me in shock, but I egged him on. The quilava pushed as hard as he could, sweat all over his body. He had moved it just enough to make room for one of us to go through at a time. Motion the way out, he let me go first. I accepted this kind offer and waited for him to come out. I saw a shadow on the wall as if a pokemon were to turn the corner. We both saw a small cooridor across the hall and rushed into it without a second tought. I spotted a small yellow and black structure in the corner.

"Are you here to hurt me?" The poor creature shivered, hoping we wouldn't. The mouth of black laid to the side of her in a frown.

"No, we would never hurt you," I responded to the child like voice. She turned to look at me. It was a mawile, if I remember correctly.

"Are you leaving this place?" Sparkles appeared in her eyes at this thought.

"Would you like to come with us?" I put and out stretched paw in her direction.

"We will care for you like we would our own children," Blaze explained to her. I glared back at him. All he could do was shrug nervously.

"Yes!" The pokemon hugged me; as did her tail, which I avoided.

I perked my ears to listen for gaurds as we began to walk out. I heard no footsteps and felt no ghostly aura, so we booked it. Taking many turns along the way, we finally made it to the exit. There was Blade and a taillow, staring as they prepared to battle. The mawile crouched, scared, and she pointed at Blade. I stared at him and flung a will-o-wisp at him. As soon as it hit him, he caught on fire, yet he didn't move a muscle. Blaze had knocked out the taillow, and he rushed to my side. He turned into a spinning ember and hurled himself at the black and white pokemon. Blaze hit him, and the absol fell over, somehow still burning up.

We ran out the exit and into the forest, the mawile on Blaze's back. We ran until we found a small cave. We decided to camp there for the night. I gathered straw as the quilava gathered straw for a bed. When we brought back our findings, the yellow pokemon was sitting and waiting patiently.

"Hello, thank you for not leaving me. My name is S49L1." She smiled widely as children often do.

"I'm Katie, and that over there is Blaze." I motioned to the quilava making a large bed. He smiled, straw all in his sharp teeth. She laughed at his sillyness, and he beamed for making her do that. "Do you have a different name?" I questioned, not wanting to call her a name as if she were un-pokemon.

"My mommy used to call me...um...I think it was...Samantha!" She said it loudly, annoucing it to the world what her name was.

"That's a pretty name, Samantha." I smiled at her, and she grinned right back.

"All done, girls," Blaze called us over. Samantha skipped over; I followed at a slower pace than her. Samantha had taken the middle spot. I tilted my head.

"Blaze, why is there one bed?" I gazed at him.

"This was all I could find in the time I got. I'm sorry. I can sleep away from you if you like."

"No, it's fine. I was just wondering." I wrapped myself half way around the already sleeping pokemon. He did the same with her other side. "By the way," I whispered to him, "I will date you." I smiled politely at him, his eyes partially open from fatigue.

"I'm glad." He kissed me and fell asleep. ^He is adorable,^ I thought, then I giggled to myself. I fell asleep, a child in my arms, and a new boyfriend in the same bed as me.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaze woke up earlier than the vulpix or the mawile he had shared a bed with. He went out and sat outside of the door, looking into the murky darkness of the forest. The sun was just coming out slightly. Very few stars were left in the sky. He felt something hot move next to him. He turned, and there was the lovely Katie he had been traveling with. She looked at him and smiled. He beamed back, happy that she gave him a smile she so rarely gave out. She looked out into the sunrise. He looked up at the stars, wondering what she was thinking about. He felt her moving, so he turned his head to look directly at her. She kissed him. At first, he was confused. He relaxed a little, feeling a good sensation wash over him. She retracted, and put her head under his muzzle. He felt a little warmer.

"Whatchya doin?" a little voice behind him questioned, curious.

"We're watching the sun come up, Samantha." Katie smiled at her.

"You two seem happy," she remarked. "Too happy." She laughed playfully at her own joke as they laughed with her.

"Hey, Sammy girl, lets all go look for breakfast together," Katie suggested to her, and Samantha nodded and smiled at them.

Katie moved out of Blaze's path, and they set off, going to a semi-cut path at the front of their cave. Katie walked parallel to Blaze as Samantha was skipping a few steps ahead of them, turning back every now and then to see whether they were following her. After a kilometer or two away, Katie went into the forest and came out about ten minutes later with a spiky, bright red berry.

"This one looks good," she announced to Blaze and Samantha. Blaze had seen this before, and it wasn't a good berry.

"No, Katie. That's a bad berry," Blaze responded to her.

"Blaze, let's just eat this one"

"No, Katie." He took the berry from her and threw it into the forest.

Katie looked angry and flustered. She stomped off into the forest. Blaze was going to go after her, but Samantha held him back.

"Girls need time alone." She looked up at him and smiled. "She'll come back don't worry."

He smiled back at her and put his nose to the ground, giving her a chance to climb on. She hopped on his back as he got back on all four paws. "Let's go find some food, Squirt."

"Ok, Blaze."

They went off into the forest to find some berries to eat. Blaze couldn't let go how angry he had made her by throwing the berry into the bushes. He kept walking until he heard a screaming in the direction Katie had stormed off in.

"KATIE!" He ran in the direction of the scream. The little pokemon on his back hunkered down, lettin him go faster. He found Katie, in the arms of a galade, her body on the pokemon's shoulder like a sack.

"Put her down," he growled at the tall pokemon. Samantha jumped off his back and readied to attack.

"Wait, hold on. This isn't what it looks like." He gently put Katie in one arm and put his hand out with the other.

"Then what is it?" Blaze's fur prickled all over, waiting to pounce.

"She was attacked by the absol's organization. I fended them off."

Blaze snarled at the new pokemon. "Who are you?"

"I am Ralph. I know the organization wants her."

"How do you know that?" Blaze's ears went up in shock that this pokemon knew.

"I have been keeping tabs on them, and I saw you two captued last time. Here, I'll carry her back for you." He smiled genuinly at Blaze. Blaze frowned in response.

"I got her. Put her on my back."

"But..."

"Now!"

Ralph did as he was directed, not making any attempt to attack Blaze or Samantha. Samantha grabbed his hand.

"You can come with us, Ralph. Right, Blaze?" She grinned widely at him.

"Fine, but you two have to go get food. We still haven't found anything." Blaze turned and headed the direction he had came from. He made it back to the path and continued along that. He made it back to the cave. As he walked in, he set the vulpiix on the bed made the night before. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Thank you, Blaze."

He smiled and kissed her head. "Go back to sleep." She did.

Just then, giggling came into the cave along with Samantha and Ralph. They bought pecha, rawst and figi berries as a lunch for them. They each ate a berry, Samantha only eating a half. She set it aside for Katie when she woke up. Samantha laphed with Ralph, joking and playing games. Blaze laid next to Katie, waiting until she woke up.

"That won't make her wake up faster, you know." Ralph whispered to him, both females asleep.

"I don't neea advice from you," Blaze spat back at him.

"Don't be so harsh. You'll wake them." He pointed to Samantha. "And you need to relax. I'm a friend."

"I'll relax once you've proven yourself."

"If I wans't a friend, wouldn't I have taken Samantha here?" He smiled at Blaze.

"I guess so..." he didn't know what to say after that.

"The organaztion gave her a code as her name. S49L1. That's cruel to do. Her mother was such a nice woman; she had no husband and raised Samantha alone, working most hours of the day. The organaztion killed her and took this mawile here for testing at their facility." He started petting her head all the way down to her mouth on her back.

"How do you know all this?" Blaze relaxed a little.

"I've lived in this forest for a long time, even before Blade moved to this area. It used to be nice, lots of pokemon. That all changed when they came. They killed or abducted everyone within a kilometer radius before anyone could escape with any knowledge. I hid under the earth. I watched everyone disappear, right under their feet." Tears rolled down his cheeks, hitting Samantha on the on her larger mouth.

"Don't cry, Ralphie. There's no need to cry now," Samantha suddenly said. She hugged his neck, and he squeezed her body in return.

"Sam, go back to sleep." He pet her head again as he did before. She closed her eyes and relaxed. "Blaze, you should sleep, too. Can't walk a lot with no sleep."

"Alright. Good night, Ralph." Blaze closed his eyes and nodded off, his mind going somewhere far away.


	7. Chapter 7

We had been traveling back to the place me and Blaze had come from. The cave was long gone by the time it was twilight. At the moment, Samantha was asleep over Ralph's shoulder, and I was dozing off. I suddenly tripped over a whole in the ground. I started to fall, but my paw caught the rung of a ladder. ^What is a ladder doing here?^ I thought in confusion.

"Katie, you ok?" I saw Blaze's head pop into the light above my head. I saw Ralph's head appear too, along with Samantha's second mouth.

"WHO'S THERE?" we heard a voice boom from below us.

"I am Blaze the quilava, and my three friends, Ralph the galade, Samantha the mawile, and Katie the Vulpix." He said it as if he were proud of our ragtag group.

"WHATEVER YOU'RE SELLING, WE DON'T WANT!" The voice yelled at us.

"We aren't selling anything," I shouted back at the sound, "but may we stay the night?"

They were thinking about it I guess. Finally the voice spoke. "YES, YOU MAY. COME DOWN THE LADDER!" He commanded us.

We all squirmed down the ladder, not understanding how to grab it with our paws. I final made it to the bottom where there was pokemon as far as the eye could see, some with badges, some without them. We wondered around the lobby to find a place to sleep.

"He's back," a girly voice squeeled.

"Hurry, shut the gate." We heard a large clang from above us.

We looked up, and there was a waterfall flowing into a small pond at the edge of the lobby. The water came in more slowly now that the gates had been shut from above. In the pond, there was a boat with a pikachu looking straight at me, smiling like he saved the whole damn world. He did a double front flip and landed in front of me.

"Hello, I am Peirre. What's your name, my lady?" At this, he took my paw and kissed it.

"Her name is Katie, and I am her boyfriend, Blaze." Blaze stepped between me and Jake, sheilding me from his affection. I could feel the tension already building.

"Excuse me, is there enough room for us to stay here for a night?" I politely seperated the two, hopefully breaking the tension.

"Of course, there's always room for friends." He lead us down another ladder to another, lower floor. We turned left, down a hallway full of rooms.

"At the end is my room with my partner, Jake." He pointed to a room on the right. "This is for girl guests." He pointed to the left next. "And this is for boy guests. Have good dreams," and headed for the end of the hallway to get some rest.

After Ralph set Samantha in the girl's room, a tough-looking riolu passed by, looked at me, and only nodded just to continue walking. Slightly confused, I went into the boy's room to say good night, and I gently shut the door. I felt a pull on my two middle tails. and I scrunched up my fur in retreat. A muzzle met mine in a kiss, and I pulled away. It was the riolu who had walked passed a few minutes before.

"Yo, I'm Jake. You're Katie, right?" He tilted his lips upward a bit.

"Fuck off. If the first thing you do is kiss me, I am not getting any closer." I began to walk to my room when he grabbed my left most tail. I growled at him.

"You're getting on my nerves." I started up an iron tail to get him away, but he had grabbed my haunches to stop me.

"Katie, close your eyes. Now!" I heard Blaze say. So I did as I was told, and I heard crackling fire from behind me. That thing was gone and so was Jake. Something kissed my nose; I opened my eyes and it was Blaze.

"Thank you, Blaze." I hugged his upright body and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm going to gaurd your door, alright?" He looked at me with the kind eyes I trusted so dearly.

"I'd like that. Thank you," I said, accepting his gift. "Say, where did Jake go?"

"He went back to his room. Don't worry about him." He kissed my head and lead me to my hay pile. "Now, go to sleep, Katie."

"Good night, Blaze." I kissed him and went soundly to sleep.

"Sleep well, my angel," he replied, sitting at the door to keep watch. ^Man, he's the best boyfriend ever.^


	8. Chapter 8

Blaze's eyes slowly opened in the early hours of the morning. He looked around to try and recall where he was. The room he had slept in was a room with Katie on one nest and Samantha on another. He stood up, and he woke up Ralph across the hall. They both woke up the girls, though Ralph picked up Samantha, and they went back to the surface up the awkward ladder. They decided to keep walking in the direction they had been, and thats when they saw it.

"Blaze...is that...?" Katie looked in awe at the cave.

"I think it is." He looked at her and smiled fakely. He had been enjoying being with her for the past couple days. And there was the truth, in ugly stone. It was Katie's house.

"Let's go inside!" Samantha said as Ralph ran towards the cave. Blaze and Katie walked slower behind them.

"I..." they both began.

"You go first," Katie said asd she smiled at him.

"I enjoyed traveling with you." She stopped.

"Who said it had to stop?" She grinned. "Let's just get some supplies and let Dad know I'm ok, then we'll set off again."

"I like the way you think," Blaze replied as they walked into the den. The place reeked of alchohol, but Katie marched right on through the stench. Ralph and Samantha were playing in it like nothing was wrong with the smell.

"Dad!" she called. A big arcanine came running down the stairs. He engulfed Katie in his yellow fur.

"KAAAAAATIEE!" he slurred, "I-I mished you sho mushhhh." He had obviously been drinking. He turned to Blaze, and his eyes widened. "You, you little bastard, did you mate witthh my dauther?" The arcanine swiped at at his face. Blaze tried to dodge it, but the claws clipped his cheek.

Katie stood between the males."Dad, he hasn't done anything like that."

"I don't belief you." He tried to go at Blaze again.

Blaze was so scared. He could hear his heart beat in his chest. He backed out of the den, turned and ran. He ran until his own house was in sight. He went in, not caring if anyone was there. He went to his room and thought. He wondered if Katie's Father distrusted him so much that it would effect their relationship. He laid down on his bed. He ran that thought through his head more than a million times before he finally dozed off.

Blaze woke up. He heard his mom trot in. He gentle got on all four paws and went to see her. She was begining to cook dinner. he sleepily rubbed his muzzle in her purple fur collar. She looked at him. She put her paws around him in a hug.

"Sweetie, where have you been for the past week?" she asked as she started to sob.

"Just adventuring." He stood there, still in a daze. He didn't understand why she was crying. His thoughts were still fuzzy but he felt warmer. He hugged her back, squeezing her torso tight. "Mom?"

"Yes, Blaze?" She pushed him away just enough to look into his eyes.

"May I go chack on my friend? She could be in trouble."

"Yes, be back by sun down, ok?"

"Ok." He let go of his mother and began to run out of the door. "Thank you, mom. I love you."

"I love you, too," she yelled out the empty door way.

He ran until his own cave was out of sight. He began to walk happily through the forest admiring the sights and sounds around him. He wondered why he had never realized how beautiful the forest was before. He thunked against a wall; he looked up to see the stone wall of Katie's house. He went in. All he saw was Ralph playing with Samantha, and he asked the tall, green pokemon where Katie and her father went.

"Katie ran out, saying she wanted to see 'them,' and her dad went upstairs to sulk about it. She said to stay here until she got back," Ralph explained calmly.

"I'm going to go find her." He began to leave until a small paw stop him in his tracks.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry, silly boy." The small pokemon smiled at him.

"Ok." He would stay with them, but all they could do is sit and wait.


	9. Chapter 9

I had finally made it. The Hart's house was in sight, and not a moment too soon. I walk in the door; the smell of sweet apple and cinnamon filled my lungs. I closed my eyes and wondered toward the smell. This act of stupidity made me trip over the small table and yell "OW!" so the whole house could here me. That's when Chii ran in.

"KATIE! I love you!" The vaporeon tackled me to the floor. I wrestled with her a little, and she got off me a few seconds later, making way for a jolteon to greet me.

"Hey, Bright." I rubbed the side of my muzzle on his, as if he were my brother. His electricity shocked me a little, but it didn't bother me.

"Hi, Katie how are you?" He smiled at me.

"I'm good..."and then Light came in.

The umbreon towered over his sister but matched his brothers height as he stalked over to me. I began to do the same as I did for the jolteon, but instead, Light hugged me. I was surpirsed; all I could do was hug him back. He then used a quick attack to go hide in the hall in the last room on the left. Their father strided over followed by his wife, an espeon.

"Hello, Katie." The leafeon smiled at me. Mrs. Hart continued to glare at me.

"Hello, Mr. Hart. Good morning, Mrs. Hart." I bowed in respect, just as I was pulled by my tail down the hall to the first door on the right.

I was surrounded by purple paint on rock walls, signifying I was in Chii's room. The walls had little nicknacks, and a pool was in the corner for her to sleep in. I looked at her. She smile widely, wanting the world to see.

"So, Chii, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Well..." and the day began.

And, so, the day was gone. I had decided to stay a few nights, to rekindle the friendships I had with this family. Chii had gone to sleep. I was left to go the room next to hers. I was sleeping soundly on a fire, more comfortable to me than most pokemon. I heard footsteps enter the room, and shot a quick glance toward the door. The almost-black fur almost made me jump. I closed my eyes again.

"What do you want, Light?" I mumbled.

"I wanted to say hi to you." He had a crooked smile, but I held it so dear.

"Torso-shit. You could have said hi before you bolted away. Now, what do you really want?" I looked up, and he was gone. I closed my eyes again. ^Him and his stupid tactics.^ I wanted to smack him on his head. He always had made me feel that way, and, somehow, I still loved him. He had been my boyfriend for a whole year, but if he ever knew how I felt, he would never talk to me. I couldn't bear the thought, but it was then too late to think, for I had drifted off to sleep.

I woke up. The sun was shining brightly as the fire was burning around me. With closed eyes, I went to the bathroom across the hall. I open my eyes to a dark room. ^Oh, shit.^ I was in Light's room.

"Katie?" I saw a blue-ish glow from the darkest corner of the room. The next second, blue was reflecting off my fur. "Why did you blow me off last night?"

"I blew you off?" My insides began to boil in anger. "I don't need this."

I began to walk out. Then, he was in front of me. "You don't need what?"

"Your shit. Leave me alone." I walk out, my head held high, but my spirit was very low. When he got mad at me, it made me feel as if my heart was empty.

I sulked to the next room over to groom myself. As I was in the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I started to form a purple ball; it became bigger and bigger. I let go. It hit the mirror, sending small shards all over the bathroom. The noise attracted the whole Hart family. Before they could enter, I took the door to Light's room out. I spotted his glow in the corner, so my clumsy paws desided to trip over something.

"Who's there?" He started to move as I bolted out the door.

I kept going, down the hall and out the front door. I missed Blaze and Samantha and Ralph. I kept running. I ran until the time blurred, and I was out of breathe. I looked around. I smelt the honey of beedrill with a tint of sweet amora of grass pokemon. I spotted a small pile of leaves I decided to sleep on. I lay down gently, closed my eyes, and dreamt a pleasant dream.


	10. Chapter 10

_BZZZZZZ_

Blaze's head shot up. ^What was that?^ he thought as he headed outside to find out. He saw four beedrill carrying a bed of hay, and the middle looked weighed down by something bigger. As they came closer to the ground, he reconized the centerpeice as Katie, returning home safely. When they had put her completely on the ground, Samantha came outside.

"Hello, Mister Beedrills. Do you want to come inside?" She showed them the way inside and they all followed her.

Blaze looked at the sleeping vulpix, looking as cute as ever. He laid down next to her; her body was warmer than she should be. He licked her bangs. Just as he did, Katie open her eyes slightly to look at him. She nuzzled him.

"Where have you been, Cutie?" he asked calmly.

"With a friend." She looked into his eyes. "Blaze, I can tell you anything, right?"

"Of course." He smiled at her, and she just stared at him.

She took a deep breath. "It's about my mother."

Blaze's smile faded; he looked at her in shock. She took another breath.

"One day, me and Fisk were sitting at the table..."

"Who's Fisk?" Blaze asked.

"He was my baby brother, a white vulpix." She was breathing very fast and shallow. "My mom came in the room and had a weird look in her eyes. Her pupils were tiny and shaking. She turned to look at Fisk with those eyes, and I couldn't speak. I was too scared." At this point, tears were rolling down her fur. "She grabbed Fisk by the scruff. She took him, and then, they were out the door and gone." She started to sob.

"Oh, Katie." He tried to lick her bangs, but she refused.

"I feel as if I did this." She put her muzzle in his neck; he didn't know what to say to her. Just as she did, Blaze saw a flash of pink from inside the house, but he needed to be there for Katie.

"Come on, Katie. Let's go inside and lay down." She nodded and stood to go inside; he followed her pattern.

She went inside slowly. As she was down the hall, Blaze was still outside; he saw the bushes to his left russle. He took a defensive stance to face the intruder. A blue pokemon bounced out, happy as could be. Next, a black pokemon with a blue glow sulked out, looked at Blaze, and growled. The blue pokemon smacked him on the back of the head, and the black pokemon rubbed it.

"Don't growl, idiot. Katie might be here!" Blaze was a little confused. The blue pokemon bounced over to Blaze after she spoke. "Hi, you must be Blaze. I'm Chi. I'm here to see Katie."

"What do you want with her?" He didn't want Katie to be attacked again.

"I'm her best friend." She smiled sweetly.

"What about the other one over there?"

"I have a name!" Shouted the glowing pokemon.

"Don't worry about him; he's an idiot." She trotted inside. The other pokemon came towards Blaze. He sniffed him, and he quickly turned to hit Blaze with his tail.

Blaze ducked out of the way and built fire at the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to release toward the pokemon. When all the flames were gone, he didn't see the pokemon. He saw a hole in the ground and felt a rumble under him. The black pokemon hit him in his rib cage, knocking the wind out of Blaze. The fire pokemon fell over in pain.

"Light! What did you do?!" He heard Katie's voice.

"He smells like y-"

"It doesn't matter. He's my boyfriend, and you have no right to judge him." There was a silence. "Now, go inside and sit down. Don't cause anymore ruckus. Got it?"

"Ya, ya, ya." The pokemon went inside.

Katie came to Blaze's side. She tried to pick him up with her muzzle, so Blaze stood up and winced in pain.

"Are you ok?" Katie looked at him.

"Ya, I'm fine." He could barely stand without pain.

She saw this and helped him hop his way to the couch. He sat opposite of the black creature and looked outside. The sun was already setting and had made the sky shades of orange, red, purple, and blue, and the beedrill flew off into the sunset. He faced the other male, staring accusingly at him.

"Now, Light, appologize."

"But..." He looked at her.

"NOW!" She stared at him for a few minutes.

"Katie, it's ok." Blaze smiled at the brick red pokemon.

"No, he needs to be humble."She didn't even look up from the gaze.

Chi came up from behind her and squirted behind her ear.

"Chi, stop it."

The water pokemon did it again.

"Stop."

It happened again.

"That's it."

Katie turned to tackle her, and Chi ran down the hall. Katie followed her. The males were left alone. They were quiet for a long time. Ralph and Samantha went into the very back room to go to sleep. They just sat there, quietly eyeing each other, so Blaze spoke to break the tension.

"What are you?"

"An umbreon."

"How do you know Katie?" he pondered aloud.

"I was her boyfriend once." Blaze's neck hair rose. "But now she's my best friend."

"Really? I couldn't see her dating you."

"I still love her..."

Both were silent for what seemed like hours.

"How can you love her when you don't know anything about her?"

"I know more than you," he snapped back; the blue-ish glow grew brighter.

"Prove it!"

"Her favorite color is blue; she hates her paws cause she thinks they are too big; her birth season is the hot season on the nineteenth day; she's taking care of her day; she's tried to commit suicide twice; and she HATES the smell of burnt food." It rolled off his tongue like memorized lines in a play.

Blaze was shocked. He knew so little about her, and he didn't even ask her anything. His eyelids began to droop.

"Staying awake for two days is hard, you know?" He yawned loudly.

Light just smiled and walked out to the front as Blaze's eyes closed for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

I see a figure. A small, floating figure. It has a pink color to it against the white background. I step towards it. It floats back. I step again. It goes slightly to the side. I continue this pattern with the creature for what seems like hours. I stop. A cave appears next to the figure. It chimes "mew" as it enters. I follow carefully. I walk in, and the opening closes behind me. As I turn to look, I see a blue figure with small purple bands. I greet it as Ms. Lock. When I do, It quickly changes form to Blaze, then my father, then Samantha. It changes pokemon as if it were flipping through a book. Finally, it stops on a mirror image of me. It lunges at me.

I jolt up, my heart racing and my fur matted down by either sweat or the water pokemon besides me. I think it's the vaporeon.

I slowly prop up on all fours and put my paws out as far as they go. Quietly, my paws move in a straight line to the hallway. I go to the my dad's room to find that Ralph fell asleep protecting Samantha. The arcanine lay on a small hay pile on the floor. I sneak down the hall to the front room. Blaze rests on the couch; he looked so peaceful. Something drew me to the forest outside. After I went a few steps away from the house, I turn around to see Light.

I jump up behind him, making sure he doesn't notice me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he comments to me.

"Ya, it is." I lay my head on his back. He gazes at me, then looks back up at the white specks on the dark purple canvas.

"You're so warm, Katie. Are you ok?"

His voice began to fade in and out as my waves of sleep swayed back and forth. Soon, the tsunami washed over me, knocking me unconcious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KATIE: Alright, who wants to tell the rest of the chapter?

CHI: Memememememe!

KATIE: Go ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SPLOOSH! _I slam my paws on the ground and water goes everywhere around me. Why? I dunno, but it's freakin' awesome. _

_^Where's Katie?^_

_I zoom through the house. She's not with anyone in the house, or in the house at all! Where is my brother? Idiot probably got himself killed. Opp, no. There's his dumbass, in front of the house. Maybe he knows where Katie is!_

_"Where's mah bestie?" I keep a straight face._

_He motions to above the door way with the fur that covers his head ring. I look. I climb up to where she was sleeping and bat at her third out of six tails. She lifts her head to look at me._

_"Just what do you thing you are doing?" _

_I smile and run into the wood. I hear her paws as she chases after me. We run and run. I soon see a school, maybe Katie's. A big dragon pokemon looks at me. _

_"Have you seen Katie?" The bow on her head was cute, but she looked so old._

_Katie then falls out of the bushes. _

_"Yes, ?" _

_She smiles and says, "Don't trust Ms. Lock." She then flies away. _

_I know. WHAT?!_

_So, we went back to Katie's den, where the boys were waiting. It was kinda creepy. Well, Katie went inside, but I went into the forest in a different direction._

_I see a blue and black pokemon with yellow tail and eyes._

_"What are you, and what is your name?" I question the stranger._

_"I'm a luxio; my name is Cam." He winks at me._

_"Winking is not tolerated!" I jumped on him. He has a soft coat. _

_"I'm sorry!" he apologises from under me. _

_I back up, and we talk for a long, long time. I head back to Katie's den to sleep as he goes the other direction. We agree to meet here again tomorrow. _

_As I come back, Katie hugs me, and it's awesome. She says she missed me, and I told the truth that I missed her too. But those were the last words exchanged in the house that sun up. Now that the sun was in the middle of the sky, we decided to train for the rest of the day. _

_I don't want to bored you with boring details. _

_And that's when we went to sleep. _


	12. Chapter 12

Blaze opens his eyes as his fire begins to heat up. He doesn't see anyone, just the couch he slept on. ^How long have I been asleep?^ he thinks as he walks outside; he looks up to see the sun in the middle of the sky.

"Hello?" he calls into the woods. He hears a barely audible moan.

He runs quickly and, about a hundred paces later, he sees Light. The grey pokemon can barely keep his eyes open. Blaze begins to pick him up.

"No...Katie...Chii...blue pokemon...ribbons..." He pants between each word, exausted.

"Which way?" Blaze looks at him intensely.

He points his muzzle in the direction of the school. Blaze bolts.

"I'll be back soon." He promises over his shoulder to the dark creature, already asleep.

The school quickly comes into view with the doors frozen shut. He uses flame wheel to get through the frozen door, but it doesn't work. He tries again. Nothing. He keeps using flame wheel. On the sixth time, it finally breaks the ice. He stops in the middle of the hall way. Pokemon, as far as the eye could see, frozen. He had to find another fire pokemon. He runs down the hall. He sees a tepig, a flareon, and a houndour closely grouped together. He gets as close as possible and uses flame wheel in place. The three fire pokemon thaw out after a minute or two.

"Unfreeze more pokemon. Everyone is frozen." They all nod and go down the way he came.

He used flame wheel one last time to go down the hallway. He hears Katie's scream in the room next to him. He stops and peers in.

"No one will ever find you," says a strange purple blob with eyes.

Blaze runs to Katie's side.

"Blaze!" She hugs him tightly. Behind her in the vaporeon staying with them.

He faces the purple blob and uses double team. This was so it couldn't attack. The blob morphed into Katie.

"Blaze, remember it's not me! Just fight it!" Katie shouts from behind him.

The copycat pokemon jumps over him to tackle Katie. When he turns around, they're both on the ground. They tumble and roll until he can't tell which is which. He prepares his strength move.

"What did you say to ask me out?" He knows only the real one will know.

One draws a blank as the one under it proclaims "I didn't you did! You said I was beautiful..."

He runs into the top one and knocks it to the wall. It turns back into the mess it was before.

"Katie, we gotta go." He puts Chii on his back. "How big of a will-o-wisp can you make?"

"Why?"

"Everyone in the hall is frozen. Please, use will-o-wisp."

She closes her eyes and little dark purple balls of fire appear around her. When her eyes open, they all go into the hall. They unfreeze every pokemon they touch. They exit the room, lock the door, and head back to Katie's house. He puts the water pokemon in Katie's room and runs outside. He goes to where Light was still laying, his rings dimmer than before. Blaze puts his muzzle under his belly and pushes him onto his back. Slowly, he goes back to the house, the pokemon on his back breathing shallowly.

Blaze puts him on the couch; Light looks at him, smiles, and falls asleep. Katie comes over to the boys.

"I'm sorry I caused all this trouble."

"No, it wasn't you," Blaze comforts her.

"It was the transforming pokemon," Chii says as she hugs Katie from behind.

"What matters is we are all safe." Katie smiles at Blaze after he said it.

"C'mon, let's get his darkness an oran berry." Chii walks out the door. Katie smiles at Blaze and follows her best friend.

Light stirs a little and opens his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispers.

Blaze smiles at him.

"You saved them both...thank you..." he closes his eyes again.

Blaze lays down on the opposite side of the couch. It felt like it had been days since he slept. Just as the two females walked in the front and Ralph and Samantha came out the back, he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I see the pink figure again. It's floating there, just looking straight at me. I don't understand why. I inch towards it. The inching turns into walking which turns into running. i finally reach the creature. It touches my muzzle. I feel shaking...shaking...  
I open my eyes to see Samantha shaking my muzzle. The remnants of the dream fade away as I look to face a new sunrise.  
"It's time to leave the house," she says in a mature tone. "We are no longer required here."  
"What about my dad? And Chii and Light?" I question.  
Ralph appears behind her and responds, "Your father will be kept under watch, and your friends may come on this journey."  
I pull myself from the ground and stride over to the water pokemon. I lick her forehead. She stirs a little and opens her eyes.  
"I was kinda sleeping," she yawns.  
"We gotta go. Please, get the boys."  
Almost automatically, she does as I have asked her. I head to the end of the hall to the arcanine's room. I sit next to his bed.  
"I'm going to miss you, Dad. I love you." I set my muzzle in his fur for a second; I feel fuzzy paws wrap around me.  
"I love you, too, Kate." He hugs tighter.  
After a minute, he lets go. I pull back, smile at him, and duck out of the room. I go to the front room to see Light fully awake next to Chii, Samantha, and Ralph. Blaze lazily looks at me and smiles. I trot over to him.  
"C'mon, baby, we have to go."  
He stands on his hind legs and hugs me tight. I hug him back. He lets go and signals the others that we will follow. They head out the door and we follow. Chii stands on my right, Blaze on my left, and Light, Ralph, and Samantha are in front of us.  
****************************We walk for hours until*********************************  
We come to a cave. As we look in, no one can see anything. Ralph and Samantha don't say a word, they just go right in. The four of us follow them.  
"I can't see my own rings!" says the dark pokemon.  
To the left of me, a flicker comes out of Blaze's back and turns into a fire.  
"That's better."  
"Ya, now Mr. Whiney baby can shut up," the water pokemon teases.  
"Hey, does anyone see Sammy and Ralph?" I ask.  
We stop and look around. There is no sign of them, not even a paw print!  
"WE ARE HERE!" a loud voice calls as if from the walls of the cave. It's the sound as if the two's voices became one  
"WE CALL YOU HERE TO CHALLENGE YOU! THE REMAINING TWO MAY PASS BEYOND THIS CAVE! THE CHALLENGE BEGINS...NOW!"  
Suddenly, the ground beneath us is gone, and we fall down into something soft. Blaze's fire goes back up as we see many paintings on the wall. We all read the walls.  
"They seem to be pictures of us," Chii says, strolling ahead.  
"I seem to get..." Light pauses on a picture of himself with no head, blood come out his neck. I nudge him along.  
As we go on, the pictures of him dying get into more insane ways to kill Light. He began to shiver. His shakes became more and more violent, to the point where he couldn't move.  
A pink bubble came and took Light back up the way we came.  
"FIRST CHALLENGER HAS BEEN TAKEN BACK! THE SECOND CHALLENGE BEGINS..."  
Blaze's fire went out.  
"...NOW!"  
As his fire started back up, we saw walls on all sides of us. I look at Chii. She was already shaking.  
"I will stand with Katie." Her voice shook with fear. This was the one thing she hated more than anything.  
As I look around, the walls were collapsing. Small rocks began to fall. The vaporeon starts to hyperventilate. As bigger rocks fall, she freaks out more. Blaze is hit by a rock in the head. As his flame goes out, she screams. A few seconds pass; the rocks stop falling.  
"SECOND CHALLENGER HAS BEEN TAKEN BACK! PROCEED!"  
I grab Blaze by the scruff and carry him a few steps. I then see a bright light; sheilding my eyes, I go towards it. It is a large clearing with butterfree and beedrill and deerling and many other nature loving pokemon. A large stantler appears in front of me and the unconscious quilava. A couple butterfree come over and put Blaze onto the stantler's back. The larger pokemon begins to trot to the center of the clearing. I keep a running pace to match his trot. We final reach a large crystal. I pant because of all the running as two mothim set Blaze on the grass. I nuzzle his paws a tiny bit; he stirs awake.  
"What happened?" He looks at me.  
"You were hit by a rock. It's ok. It'll all be fine." I smile at him as the crystal shines bright.  
Suddenly, Samantha and Ralph come out of the crystal.  
"Well done," they say in unison. "Now we may reveal our true selves.  
Samantha transforms into the pink creature from my dream. Ralph turns into a large, purple figure.  
"You may be confused," says the pokemon who was Ralph. "I am Mewtwo, and this is Mew."  
"Hey there." She smiles at us.  
"Why are we here? What's so special about us?" Blaze questions them.  
"You two," Mew responds, "are special."  
"'Special' how?" I reply.  
"All in good time." Mewtwo doesn't miss a beat. He begins to float just above the ground. "All you see here is what me and Mew built. We started from the grass that grew to the trees with berries to all the pokemon you see. It's a tranquil place for pokemon to relax. But not just any pokemon can come in. Only the bravest truely deserve a good re-"  
"Can you skip to why we're here?" Blaze snaps.  
"Oh, yes," Mew happily replies. "We are here to guide you to Raikou."  
"Who?" I say quietly.  
"The brother of Suicine and Entei." Mew smiles at me as she floats into circles around us.  
"And what does he want?" I could hear the impatiance growing in Blaze.  
"Why don't you two rest a while?" Mewtwo offers. "We will explain once you wake."  
"What of our friends?" I still was worried.  
"They are safe. Now, sleep."  
Everything is black.


End file.
